Dark Blue
by f0rkins0cket
Summary: Dark Blue, Dark Blue, have you ever been alone in a crowded room?


Warnings: Death in the masses. Emo Neku.

Summary: Dark Blue, Dark Blue, have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Song FicNo real pairingAU

Note: Don't think too hard about a deeper meaning, I don't even think I could find one and I wrote the damn thing.

* * *

_Dark Blue, Dark Blue_

Feet planted, standing in the middle of the Scramble Crossing, or what use to be the Scramble Crossing. Mounds of rubble, broken glass, and dead bodies lay on the floor. Color slowly risen from the ground around his feet. Circling out, the diversity was lifted from the world. The colors meshed together before setting off into the sky, maybe to find a Shibuya worth of it. This Shibuya wasn't worth shit.

_Have you ever been alone…_

Movement, he sensed it. Was it one of the dead bodies, or had something survived the wipe out. He moved to check, it came from an enormous pile of junk. His bare feet squished as he walked, he didn't know how his feet lost their shoes, but it didn't concern him. He didn't notice the squish was coming from a substance that gushed out from his feet when he stepped. It was dark blue, and looked like paint.

_In a crowed room?_

Every time he moved more of the substance gushed out of him. It was his color leaving for a him that was worth it. He climbed the pile, looking over, it was a puddle of yellow, and in the middle a dark skinned man. Looking over he saw splotches black; a blond haired woman was at the end of the trail. Together two people were holding onto each other in a mess of purple. Red covered another man as it dripped from his headphones seeping into his clothing. He continued on, they had all lost their color, a worthless bunch.

_Well I'm here with you._

Dragging the dark blue farther than any other color. He saw a pink puddle and inside of it floated ripped pieces of fabric. He quickly dropped to his knees searching through the pink, scavenging whatever fabrics he could. Then he saw that he was tainting the puddle. The once bright pink had mixed with his dark blue. Rubbing his eyes he realized that the blue was coming from his eyes too, coming out in the form of tears. He screamed but no sound had come from his mouth.

_I said the world could be…_

Leaving the pink that did not hold the body he was looking for, he stumbled across an orange one, it had a boy bigger than him, he too looked like he was crying his color, and in his arms was a smaller girl. He watched horrified as the two of them sunk into their color. Running to the puddle he shoved his hand into it only to it a shallow bottom, hard. He pulled up his hand to see it covered in dark blue, but not the orange he just stuck it in. He could see openings in his pale skin.

_Burning, burning down._

Running through the rest of the city until he reached a familiar restaurant. It was half standing, running in side he fell, feeling choked and out of energy. Coughing, a bullet came out along with a huge amount of the substance. Seeing it made is eyes water again, no sound was made as the "tears" hit the floor. Grasping the bullet he continued the search of the area. Throwing pots and pans, knocking over chairs and tables to help him stand. He did not see the body or the colors that he was looking for.

_Dark Blue, Dark Blue_

He exited looking defeated. Dragging his lifeless body though out the streets until he came across the mural that he so admired. Except for the fact that everything on the mural was gone, colors, lines, the very life of that wall taken. Placing his hand on the wall he wondered what would happen to him. Would he turn into a color puddle like the ones he saw?

_Have you ever been alone…_

The bullet he was holding started to leak a color. Felling the gush in his hands he saw the only color so far that didn't succumb to his. It was a white that coated his hand. Making more and more cracks in the bullet, until it was nothing but scraps. The white moved in his hand, kicking off the worthless pieces of metal from its space. It swirled around, once trying to climb up his arm, but the dark blue from his eyes bolted quickly down and suppressed it.

_In a crowed room?_

Around him colors started to flood the place. It didn't come from the normal dead bodies that pilled the streets. Not it came from the bodies that had been playing, everyone of them playing the game that he lost. It was entirely his fault. These colors belonged to others, others that deserved to live. Their colored were to spread through their lives, they deserved that.

_Well I'm here with you._

A laugh reached his ears. From what he understood there was no sounds in this state of the world. The white dripped down from his hand and moved along the floor blindly. Soon enough it found its master. Moving up its master's leg it ending up in his hand. The laugh rang though the empty town again. Every color but the two that stood in the alleyway was sucked dry.

_I said the room could be burning…_

The white shifted its blob-like shape to one of a gun. A click could be heard. Screaming, screaming at the top of his lungs, dark blue liquid gushing out from his eyes and messed up hand. Air was running thin; soon he was choking on the ground. Coughing up the blue again, it felt like it would never stop. Soon coughs turned into vomit, but it still remained the dirty dark blue.

_Now there's nothing but dark blue_

A shot was heard in his ears, only in his ears, because he was the last one left. The dark blue sprayed all over. Leaning on the wall for support he felt himself disappearing. The dirty dark blue staining the walls, the ground, the piles of bodies and rubble, for the last time, he screamed, he didn't only hear himself, he heard the screams of others in his voice.

_Just dark blue..._


End file.
